Somewhere Beyond a Dream
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: 2 years ago in a lavish Tokyo suburb a young man was killed. Leaving behind life and love, he was forced to watch time fly as he himself never changed. Angered he's come back to take revenge....full summary inside. SASUXSAKU DARK FIC
1. The Move

Hey readers,

Se moi Anemone! I know that you all are expecting the new chapter of **P.S-I love you**, but due to my notebook being lost I have to start the chapter almost entirely from scratch. I don't want to make you wait any longer so I'll let you have a glimpse of the new story that I thought about writing. I curently have two chapters already written out and if you all like it then I will continue to write and post it. It's not the one that I mentioned for halloween, but its along the same genre. **I'm not** going to stop writing **P.S-I love you** I just have to rework the whole chapter. I hope that you like this one though. I call this story **Somewhere Beyond a Dream**, and heres a quick summary...

2 years ago in a lavish Tokyo suburb a young man was killed. Leaving behind life and love, he was forced to watch time fly as he himself never changed. Angered he's come back to take revenge, but more importantly bring back with him something that he cherished, whether she liked it or not,he wasn't going to let go even if she knew she hadn't even met him before.

The summary could posibly change. I hope that you like it and review if you want!

* * *

"Mom, are we there yet?" whined Sakura from the backset of her parents SUV. Her dad looked at her through the rear view mirror and then looked back to the road,

"We get there when we get there Sakura. Now quit bugging your mother don't you see she's talking on the phone?" Sakura looked at her mother, who was currently asleep on the window and laughed,

"Daddy she's not talking on the phone." Her father looked at his wife again and shook his head, "Sorry Sakura I must have been daydreaming" he said. The pink haired girl giggled again and returned to her seat.

_'Why is it that I have to change my life because dad got a new job?_' She thought as she looked at the paper and flowers she received from her friends earlier,

'**we'll miss you! Have fun in your new school! The best of luck!**_**' **_

Sakura took a piece of pocky from its decorative box and munched on it slowly. She hated the fact that she was leaving all her friends and whole social life all because her father got a big promotion that allowed him to make more money and finally move their family out of their cramped apartment and into a bigger house in the suburbs. She wasn't mad at the fact that she would finally get to have more space and her dad would be able to provide more for their family, gosh no, she was angry at the fact that she would have to start all over from square one.

Noticing the sad glint in his daughter's eye he couldn't help but say something,

"I know its tough sweetie, but think of it this way, you'll finally be able to have your own room, not one that is in the kitchen, and I'm finally able to send you to the best private school there. One which might I add will not have food that moves off your tray." He finished. Sakura giggled. Sometimes her father was so goofy.

A few hours past and Sakura's eyes became heavy. Just when she was about to close her eyes the car came to an abrupt stop and she could hear her mother's voice ring out,

"Oh look Sakura we're here"

The pink haired girl opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. She gasped when she saw the home before her. Sakura jumped out of the car and raced to the front gate at the same time taking in the beauty of the home. It wasn't a two story made out of sold gold home, no instead it had this simple traditional beauty.

"So what do you think?" her mother asked her from behind. The pink haired girl looked at her mother, "I think it's really pretty mom but why a traditional though?" she asked.

"I don't know when your father and I first came to see it something told me that this was It." she looked at her daughter who was still clutching onto the black gate eyeing the home, "Don't worry honey it's not all that traditional, just the outside and the courtyard. On the inside is completely modern."

"Sakura, Honey move out of the way please I have to get the car in so we can unpack." Her dad called. The black gate opened and the two women moved out of the way while Sakura's father moved the car in.

"Sakura how about you go on ahead and pick your room?" her mother asked. Sakura nodded her head and walked inside of the home. When she got inside she gasped. The inside of the house was huge. She could do a cartwheel in the living room, something that she couldn't ever do in her old tiny apartment. When she rose from the floor her eyes once again widened when she saw the house had an indoor courtyard. As she ran out of the living room something struck her as funny. When did she ever open the door to the outside? She shrugged her shoulders and walked outside. It was everything that she could imagine she wanted to continue looking around more but she couldn't shake the feeling of something calling her to go back inside.

The pink haired girl walked back inside and down the hall. It was dark and dusty which made her nervous, as she tried to turn back she found herself in front of a door.

_Go inside_

In the back of her mind a voice told her to go in yet her body hesitated to even touch the doorknob. She didn't know why but the voice kept on nagging her to go in, urging her to turn the knob and claim the room as her own.

_Go inside_

"Well here goes nothing" Sakura said as she turned the knob and walked inside.

* * *

"I hope that Sakura will like it here" said a certain pink haired lady

"I know she will. She'll make friends in no time and love this new home" replied her father. As the two continued to unload the car they didn't notice someone approaching them.

"Ah you must be the Haruno's"

turned around at the voice and smiled as he turned to his wife, "Honey you remember Uchiha, Itachi right? He was the person who previously owned the house before us" Sakura's mother smiled, "Ah yes Uchiha-san it's very nice to see you again"

She said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you too Haruno-san. I hope that the house is to you liking." He said in a well mannered voice. Mrs. Haruno smiled, "Oh yes it's more to our liking in fact our daughter is inside the house now picking out her room as we speak. She's taken quite a liking to the house." The women said with a bright smile.

"I'll call her right now, so you have the pleasure of meeting her." Mr. Haruno said. Itachi shook his head and smiled, " It's okay. I already have to go inside to check on some last minute things with the house, so I'm pretty sure that we will meet." He said as he walked inside the house. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno both smiled at each other and continued to unpack their car.

* * *

Sakura looked around her new room in awe. The ceilings were high and her room just like the living room was big enough to do flips and cartwheels in. She especially liked the fact that her room had access to the courtyard. Compared to her old room that was in the kitchen it was clear that Sakura Haruno was in heaven.

"I love this house." She said as she opened the door to the courtyard, "I so have to tell mom and dad….about this" she said with a slight pause when something caught her eye that she didn't catch before. On the far side of the wall was a photo of a young man dressed in formal attire. Sakura noticed his handsome features and pale skin and ruffled hair. Her hand seemed to take action of its own accord and touch the photo. The boy didn't wear a smile instead his face was serious.

"I wonder why your still here" she said as she continue to stare at the photo.

"Ah so you must be Sakura-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Startled Sakura looked at the source of the voice completely forgetting about the portrait. Her eyes widened when she saw a tall handsome man extending his hand out to her. She faintly blushed.

" Ah Hello there um…" Sakura paused trying to think if the guy in front of her mentioned his name.

_**"ah great I forgot his name…wait did he even mention his name? Crap what do I do what do—" **_

"Itachi" he said ," Uchiha, Itachi" Sakura nodded her head

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. I guess you already know that though." She said as she blushed and mentially slapped herself.

_**'you're making a fool of us Sakura. Get with the program or else this extremely hot guy will think we're weird' **_

"That's funny" Itachi said breaking the girl out of her thought. Sakura cocked her head to the side in a confused manner when she saw Itachi stare at the portrait hanging on the wall and then inspect the room.

"Um are you okay?" she asked curiously. Itachi turned to her and smiled, "I'm okay Sakura. I take it you like the house?" he asked suddenly.

"I totally love it. It's much better than my old home. Much better" she said, "I hate to be nosy and pardon me if this is a rude question but, Itachi-san why are you here?" she asked kind of disturbed by his awkward behavior.

"I just came to check on some last minute things with the house and give the new owners the key. I also must apologize for my behavior earlier, it just shocked me to see that you managed to open the door to this room. If you don't mind me asking, but how did you do it?" he asked the pink haired girl. Sakura looked at his nervously,

"Well I just turned the knob and it opened. It wasn't locked, Why is there something wrong with this room?" she asked him. Itachi laughed and patted her shoulder in reassurance. The last thing he wanted was for her to panic.

"Oh nothing's wrong it's just for as long as I have lived here, I've never been able to get the door open. Looks like I need to work out more or you just have a lot of muscle. " he joked with a smile. Sakura laughed along with him.

"Hey how about I show you and your family to eat. It'll be my house warming gift" He asked her. Sakura blushed and had stars in her eyes. It was every girls dream to be asked out by a hot guy and boy was she lucky. She nodded her head vigorously and headed outside to tell her parents while the warm smile that on the Uchiha's face faded into a scowl.

"Alright little brother where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are" he said. The door to the room slam shut trapping Itachi inside and a dark laugh filled the air.

"You unlocked the door didn't you?" he asked no one in particular. There was a slight chuckle which made the grown man smirk, "I should have known. Look whatever you're planning, leave the Haruno's out of it." he said. Slowly an image appeared forming the outline of a young boy, one that resembled the picture on the wall

Another laugh

"She's a pretty girl. I'm in need of a companion here on the other side" Sasuke said with a smirk. Itachi balled his hand in a fist,

"Stay away from the girl. She didn't do anything and I don't think that she'll find a person like you enjoyable to be for eternity." he said threateningly. The young man eyes softened,

"She enjoyed me when I was alive." He said softly to himself but Itachi heard his words. His voice hardened and his eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to let you ruin what I want Itachi, and what I want is her." He said deadly as he disappeared as quickly as he appeared when he heard a knock on the door.

"Itachi-san my parents said if you're ready then we would be delighted to go with you to dinner." Sakura cheerfully as she stepped into the room, "What are still doing in here anyway?" she questioned. The elder Uchiha shook his head confused by his younger brother's last words,

_She enjoyed me when I was alive _

**'Did she already know my brother? If so why did she act like she didn't know me, I mean Sasuke had to have mentioned something about me, also why didn't she recognize Sasuke's photo that was on the wall?'** he thought perplexed with the whole situation.

"Itachi-san are you—"

"Sakura, do you know who is Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked quickly. She brought her finger up to her chin and thought,

"Nope never heard of him" Itachi narrowed his eyes which caused Sakura to grow concerned, "am I supposed to know who he is?" she questioned nervously.

**'If he knows her then why does she have no recollection of him? Did she know who he was in the first place? I'll look more into this later'**

"Itachi" he snapped out of his thoughts and grinned

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about your question Sakura, and yes I'm ready to go and grab something to eat. Let's not waste anytime." he said as he ushered her out the door, but not before returning and taking the picture off the wall and placing it in the closet.

"I know you're up to something Sasuke, and I will find out." Itachi said before closing the gate and walking toward the smiling family that awaited him.

_

* * *

_

_**On the other hand**_

"Finally I won't be alone anymore" said a raven haired boy as he looked down at the pink haired girl who was smiling, he smiled too, but not one of peace but of evil ,"Now I have to find a befitting way for you to come and join me." He said as he turned away from the window and waited for Sakura to return home.

* * *

Oh cliffie, what do you think that our dear Sasuke-kun has in store for our lovely Sakura-chan? What could he mean by a befitting way for her to join him?

I hope that you liked it. I'm expirementing with the horrow genre so I hope that it was a little .

Review if you want to but it helps in deciding to go on or just take it off of fanfiction. this might have also been a little confusing so you're also welcome to ask about it too, and I'll be glad to explain it.

See you in the next chappie of **P.S- I love you,**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	2. Nostalgia

Bonjour people, se moi Anemone!

I'm sooo sorry for not updating everything. schools been real rough and I've had so much on my mind but, the good thing is that I was able to write a bunch of chapters for this story along with P.S- I love you in my journals. I feel so bad but I made sure to make this chapter better than the previous, but I can't promise you that there won't be a

I hope that you enjoy reading this episode of Somewhere Beyond a Dream and please review! They inspire me to write not to mention type these chapters. Have fun and hope you enjoy the weekend.

xoxo

Anemone

**Summary**

**2 years ago in a lavish Tokyo suburb a young man was killed. Leaving behind life and love, he was forced to watch time fly as he himself never changed. Angered he's come back to take revenge, but more importantly bring back with him something that he cherished, whether she liked it or not,he wasn't going to let go even if she knew she hadn't even met him before.**

* * *

"_I want my old life back! I want to go back home! Let me go home…please…just let me go back." Sakura cried as her struggling with her dark haired captor ceased. The man lowered his mouth to her ear as he tightened his hold on her waist._

"_no" he said he inhaled her scent. The pink haired girl cried even harder. Her captor smirked, "Don't worry you'll like it here with me. I know you will, so cheer up Sakura." _

"_How will you be so sure?" she asked and he chuckled evily,_

"_Simple, because as long as your body is still six feet under, your soul belongs to me." His voice was smooth but at the same time laced with malice. Sakura's eyes widened at her new fate and he couldn't help but keep the smug look plastered on his face, "I'll love you forever and until the end of time Sakura. No one can take that away, no one." He laughed histerically, clutching the pink haired girl and showing her "their world" and "their home"._

_End Dream_

Sakura gasped for air and looked around her room wildly, "it was just a dream." She repeated to herself taking deep breathes in order to calm herself down. Something about that dream she had seemed so real, and the person that held her seemed so familiar. His voice was filled with hate and jelously, and it led her to believe that his heart was equilly the same.

"Sakura" a voice called from the other side of her bedroom door, which startled her a bit "Honey if you don't get up then you're going to miss your first day at school." Her mother yelled. Another shiver went up and down her spine and she could feel butterflys already flutter around in her stomach. Today was her actual first day in her new neighborhood, much the same it was the first day that she would be attending the ritzy Konoha Private High.

"Okay mom I'll be right out!" she yelled in reply. Still a bit shaken up from earlier she couldn't help but review it again. The boy seemed so real, it was like she could actually feel his arms squeeze her body and feel his breath fan across her neck, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind when she saw the sight before her. A copious amount of boxes were scattered all over her room and she dreaded that she would have to dig through all of them just to look for her uniform.

"Why didn't I look for it after we got home yesterday?" Sakura groaned while throwing clothing left and right.

"_**Sakura"**_

The pink haired girl looked up and around. She then got up and checked the hallway, "yeah mom?" she called. No one answered and she shrugged her shoulders as she shut the door to continue looking for the required didn't get far because of the scene before her that caught her eye. The messy sheets that she had woken up to were neatly tucked under her bed, the pillows were placed in their respective places and on top of everything else her uniform which consisted of a plad skirt, white blouse dark vest, white socks and black shoes were spread out waiting for her to take.

"That's weird." She said with a scratch of her head, "I guess mom came in here while I looked for my clothes. Well that was nice of her." She smilled before changing out of her pj's and into her uniform.

"Finally you're ready. I was afraid that I was going to have to go in and drag you out sweetie." The red haired women smiled. Sakura chuckled and qucikly grabbed her bag and a piece of fruit before heading out of the door and into the car.

"I would have been late if I hadn't seen my uniform layed out on the bed. By the way thanks mom." Sakura said with a wide grin as she munched on the apple she picked out. Her mother looked at her oddly, "What are you talking about honey? I never went into your room this morning."

Sakura almost choked on her apple, "You didn't?"

"Nope" the lady said as she pulled up to an elegant building, "Wow I didn't think that it would be this big." Her mother said completely ignoring her daughters dumbfounded qucikly shook her head and peeked out the window. When she first saw the school in the brochures it looked lavish but seeing it in person made her feel somewhat inadequate, almost as if it were going to be imposible for her to fit in.

"Woah I'm going to be going here?"

"Your father said this is the place. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, I'll be okay on my own." Sakura said as she opened up the door and hopped out, "See you later mom!"

"Bye sweetie!" her mother replied, and with the turn of a key and the push of the pedal she drove off, and left her daughter to return to wonder,

"If mom didn't put my clothes on the bed ,then who did?"

* * *

_Start Flashback_

"_You honestly believed that you could hide this from me Sasuke!?! Do I look like a stupid person to you son?" the Uchiha patriarch yelled causing the rest of the family to flinch at the sudden increase of volume._

"_Now honey, maybe she could be…I mean obviously he loves her and look how happy she's made our Sasu—"_

_He thrust a photo of a pink haired green eyed girl to the ground and growled, "All this girl has created is a mess! Do you expect me believe that I will allow the Uchiha name to go to waste because of this!?!?"_

_Sasuke glared at his father as he tried to keep his cool but mainly from jumping off the chair he sat on and attacking his father, "She's a person and I love her, Saku—"_

"_You don't love anything! I forbid you form having any contact with this…this FILTH!" _

"_Fugaku darling now I th—" Mikoto was abruptly interupted when a hand came in contact with her face._

"_Stay out of it woman, if I say Sasuke should stop then I expect my son to obey." Fugaku said in a low deadly voice as he eyed his wife, "You of all people should know your place when I'm discussing family matters."_

_Itachi's hand curled into a fist but showed no emotion as he remained on the couch. Sasuke ran to his mother who was currently weeping on the ground, "Sakura is not filth father. She understands me and listens to my once I actually find someone, other than the whores at school, who actually make me happy. I'm going to see her with or without your consent." Sasuke yelled but stoped surprised when he heard his father laugh evily,_

"_You can't see her if you're dead"_

"_What?" everyone's eyes widened and their minds double checking if they had heard him right. Fugaku lunged his son and wrapped his hands around his neck._

_End Flashback_

"It's because of you father that I'm like this. It's because of you that Sakura is slowly forgetting about me, and it's because of you that my heart is slowly breaking." Sasuke said glumly as he tried to shake the painful flashback from his head. That was the last day he ever talked with her and the worst part about it was that she didn't even know what his real name was, or what he looked like. It was just his luck that when he was going to reveal his identity to her, he ended up dead. He picked his head up and laughed thinking of the new future that awaited him and his love,

"You may have ruined everything father, but I can fix this. Sakura does love me, she just forgot that's all, but she'll remember it and love it, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Sorry if this is a short chapter but I felt like I owed it to my readers that I should update 't worry the next one will be longer though.

We learn a bit more about Sasuke's past in this chapter but how is he going to get Sakura to love him again...I'll leave that up for you decide. As for Sakura she is still trying to figure out whats going on, but I promise that she will soon discover the past that lies within her you say love triangle?lol

Well I hope you liked it, see you in the next chapter!Rate if you want but it really helps in knowing whether to continue or just stop. Reviews inspire me!!!!

xoxo

Anemone


End file.
